The Curing of Omega Supreme
Log Title: The Curing of Omega Supreme Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, Folly, Fortress Maximus, Inferno, Lodestone, Omega Supreme, Scales, Spike, Starlock, Tote Location: Retoris Date: October 17, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: It's finally time! Fortress Maximus wrestles Omega Supreme into submission so the big guy can get his medicine. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:48:15 on Thursday, 17 October 2019.' Spike is riding with Scales up to Omega Supreme. He's riding with Cerebros, in his vehicle mode. Soon, the unmistakable structure appears. Spike looks a bit more rested, but he's still the victim of a restless night. He looks over at Scales as they approach. "So...you got everything you need?" Scales nods to Spike. "Well, most of it is staged -there- already. It's not like I can carry equipment that size myself!" Spike nods. Cerebros' vehicle pulls up near Omega Supreme, and Spike hops out. He does have his exo-suit on. He looks up and gets a bit of a chill in his spine. "I...know I've seen him dozens of time...but still..." He walks slowly toward Omega Supreme. <> Spike says, "So...we're....getting ready...to talk to Omega." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Omega Supreme is patrolling Retoris, head pivoting back and forth as he looks for Decepticon infiltrators. Part of him is hoping they show up. He's metaphorically itching for a scrap. Spike looks at Scales. "Maybe...you should like...talk to him...and set some expectations?" GAME: Scales FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Scales looks up... and up... and crouches down in Cerebros. "Ah.. would he even hear me?" Omega Supreme does, indeed, hear the approach of Spike and Scales. He turns and raises his cannon arm, light glinting across his visor. He levels the weapon at the two for a moment before his voice booms, begrudgingly, "Allies: identified. Weapons: on standby." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Scales says in a very small voice, "Well, he didn't shoot you on sight.." Spike gulps "Oh god..." he mutters. He carefully appears in front of Cerebros. He looks down at Scales and frowns "Yeah, I guess there's that..." He looks at Omega Supreme and yells "Omega! It's great to see you again!" GAME: Scales FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Scales sits there a moment longer, then Nopes out of there, running over to fiddle with equipment. The equipment doesn't have lasers and won't hurt her. She double-checks the seals and gauges with the comforting bulk of the medical pumps between her and Omega Supreme. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. With low hum a small purple, silver, and black spacer appears! Well almost a spacer, she still can't reach space herself, and starts descending, before (with some shirking) transforms into Starlock! and she doesn't look happy, but she isn't saying anything, stead she just looks tired and over to the group. ''' '''Spike smiles and raises his arms "I'm...pretty sure...you don't need any weapons to take me out, right?" Omega Supreme regards Spike and Scales a moment longer before turning his head away and moving to resume his patrol. "Security: imperative. Decepticons: ever-present." <> Doctor First Aid says, "Yeah...stay ready. We dont know what he will do" <> Scales says, "Okay... First Aid? If you'll help me with the connections and monitoring those... Inferno's probably the best choice to watch the heat." First Aid comes in, with a few injectors full of antidote strapped to him like an ammo strap. He carries an injector large enough to be a gun. "Allright, ready when you are..." he pulls out his scanner. "Right. Monitoring the connections." <> Doctor First Aid says, "No problem Im on it!" <> Folly says, "Oh my, is there a fire?" GAME: Inferno PASSES a COURAGE roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike looks over at Scales and continues to talk. "Yes...you're right! BUT...we know you're sick...you have a virus...and now, thankfully, we have a care for it. So...we've got a team ready." He gulps. "And I will be here as well...see...Cerebros..." he gestures, then points to himself. "And me...we're going to leave for a bit...and then...someone's going to be here with you. He's like you...sort of...but WE built him, and I will be inside...we're just going to be there to make sure you feel better!" GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. <> Dust Devil says, "I'm stayin out of sight but I've got optics on Spike and am in range ta forcefield him if needed." Spike looks up and asks hopefully "Does that sound like a plan big guy?" <> Scales says, "No fire. Just medical treatment. I hope." <> Starlock says, "I'm here, just let me know if you need anything." GAME: Scales FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. <> Folly says, "Oh, good." <> Folly says, "Ah I mean not good that there's a need for medical treatment" <> Inferno says, "We could leave Omega in his current state if you'd rather deal with that." Scales finishes checking the equipment, muttering numbers to herself. PSI, flow rate, heat tolerances. Inferno is standing by, watching and waiting for the operation to begin. Optics scanning the various members of the team to check for actual readiness in the, likely, even of complications. Dust Devil is staying as still as possible, hidden among the rocky remnants of abandoned buildings. His optics are dim and he's staying perfectly still, focused on not startling Omega supreme or agitating him. His forcefield generator is primed and ready in case things get ugly. Starlock is standing on standby, having not been giving any orders, she'd note Inferno and start making her way over to him. She'd just vent a huff. Omega Supreme halts in his thunderous steps, head pivoting to look down at Spike. "Cure: unnecessary." He raises his cannon arm, aiming out over The Wall as power builds. "Devastator: powerful. Omega Supreme: stronger!" There's a horrendous burst of light as the laws of physics bow before the might of the Omegacannon, and the Guardian obliterates a pile of wreckage roughly a kilometer beyond the perimeter. Omega looks back at Spike, "Power: overwhelming." Dust Devil is rethinking his hiding place... GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. <> Dust Devil says, "yeah...let's not have him continue that." Scales skitters nervously over to Inferno, pulling out a datapad. "Okay, I've got the numbers on how fast I -expect- him to heat up if the flow goes as quickly as it can. We'll need to start cooling well before the five minute mark. Okay?" Spike says in a shaky tone. "Okay...nevertheless...I'd REALLY like you to meet him...his name..." He gulps "His name...is Fortress Maximus. I'll be within him 'cause, he's new, and he still needs a helper to like...move and stuff...does that sound good?" Omega Supreme considers Spike's offer. In truth, it's all just background noise to him. "Ally: authorized." The ground shudders again as he resumes his plodding march. Inferno glances at Starlock. "A negative attitude will only make you more accident prone, and a greater danger to the operation as a whole. Those are things we can't afford right now with everything else we have to take into account." The Big Red mech pauses to look, and listen to Scales. "So long as there's enough coolant tanks on standby ready to be hooked in I should be able to handle most eventualities." Spike nods and says quickly "Yup...awesome! Thank you!" He gestures to Cerebros "All right...let's go!" GAME: Scales PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Scales nods back to Inferno and gathers her courage. She hops up onto some of the equipment so she can call up to Omega Supreme. "Hey, Omega?" She ruffles her wings and crest a bit. "The virus is what's keeping you from transforming. So we want to cure it so you can use your other mode again. Are you ready?" Spike hops into Cerebros and Cerebros speeds to Fortress Maximus. Outside of audio range, Spike says nervously "So...so far so good, right? Good job, Cerebros!" Spike sends a radio transmission. <> Folly says, "Hmmm hahh Are we going to vent all the energon inside of him? Is that what is happening?" <> Scales says, "Er, no? that would take forever." Starlock gives a dismissive wave, closing her optics, relaxing her body posture. "I'll be fine, it's nothing new to me." She'd huff, at least now that it's been acknowledged she calms down a little, however it does appear part of that is just her face natural resting position. ''' '''She'd whistle at the blast though, knitting her ridges. Omega Supreme glances briefly over his shoulder as Scales tries to reason with him. "Battle station: unnecessary." He reaches the extent of his designated patrol vector and begins to turn around and head back. "Trade-off: acceptable." <> Folly says, "Oh." <> Dust Devil says, "that's why there's the danger of overheatin...it's the byproduct of the exothermic reaction of the cure on the affected energon" Spike runs with Cerebros inside Fortress Maximus. They reach the control center and Spike activates the lower thrusters. Slowly, the massive structure moves closer to where Omega Supreme is. Once there, Spike slowly turns the thrusters off. He then hops onto Cerebros' hand, who then places him within Cerebros' cranial unit. Cerebros then goes into the main control panel and activates some controls, linking up to everthing." First Aid stays calm as well as he continues to scan. "Well what if you need to fly somewhere? You'd still be Omega. You'd still be powerful. You'd just be able to transform, that's all." Spike breathes out nervously. "All right guys... let's show the 'bots their energon expendatures at work..." Spike closes his eyes, Cerebros tilts his head and the link is activated. <> Folly says, "Mmhmmm, its part of the same reason why energon is considered a volatile product unless secondary stabilizers are added to it, which significantly lower its fuel efficiency." <> Folly says, "....but you all knew that." <> Spike says, "all right...en route" Fortress Maximus 's buildings and structures rumble, shudder, split, fall, twist, and turn. Ramps retract, armored panels surface. The entire operation takes about 30 seconds until the transformation is complete. Fortress Maximus stretches and growls "FORTRESS....MAXIMUS!" The titan begins to lumber toward Omega Supreme. Still at a distance, but definitely enough for Omega Supreme to spot (about a mile away). Scales tries to think of a better argument. Other than maybe "Prime said so," she really doesn't have anything. She's never worked with Omega Supreme before. She has no idea what would appeal to him. So, instead, she goes to reviewing with the other medics, heading over to First Aid. "Right.. First Aid.. for him, we'll do this the fastest way if we can- an out pump to pull a vaccuum, an in pump with the antidote. It'll still take a while." She pulls out the datapad again, which has the numbers on how much pressure the pumps can sustain without bursting vessels in Omega Supreme. The big guy's solidly built, but there are still limits. She looks over at Omega Supreme. "I don't suppose you know a way to get him to cooperate short of FortMax wresting him down?" Because it's starting to look like that's what it's going to take. Inferno looks at Starlock, taking note of the waving off of concern, and a ranking officer. "In that case I'm sure you won't mind manning the coolant tanks for me. I have a feeling those are going to be used fairly quickly once things get going." He motions to a generous number of tanks stationed nearby; along with quick connect/disconnect fittings and the hoses to go with. Omega Supreme's head pivots to either side, "Argument: concluded." It's stated with a sense of finality that can only be backed up by Omega's size and capability. As he's shaking his head, however, he catches sight of Fortress Maximus approaching. "Size... unexpected." <> Folly says, "Please be very careful." <> Scales says, "We've done it before just... on much smaller people." From inside Fortress Maximus, out of earshot, Cerebros says in a rushed tone "remember...NO weapons!" Spike nods "Yes, yes...but once Fort Max gets below half...we may have no choice...but let's see how we can talk outselves out of ths!" GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. <> Dust Devil says, "I'm ready for the trip if you need it. Just give me the command." Fortress Maximus walks toward Omega Supreme. "Omega...Supreme...I am Fortress Maximus. My builder...the human...Spike Witwicky...has told me much about you. I am honored to be in your presence." The battle station is pristine, like it's never seen combat before. Scales droops a bit at the dismissal. Really, all her hopes are on Fortress Maximus right now. Starlock looks it all over a moment, and takes in a deep vent, relaxing herself to get into her professional mode, and gives a stretch. "Alright." She'd get right to work, checking the reads outs, making sure everything's connected, etc, keeping her pede boosters on stand by encase she needed to start zipping around at a faster speed if needed. Omega Supreme turns to face Fortress Maximus, light gleaming on his visor. He hasn't been keeping up with his own maintenance, so he's far less pristine than usual. He booms, "Fortress Maximus: unknown. Introduction: necessary." Omega glances over his shoulder frequently, looking out (and praying) for a Decepticon attack. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike is still very much synched up with Cerebros. Although his head and neck have a pretty good application of sweat going on. "Okay...That's good...I guess..." First Aid watches the two "This might be our only option. Oh, I hope Fortress Maximus is ready for this." he says in concern. Scales calls over. "He's a new Autobot! He's been around for less than two months." Hopefully that's all the introduction Omega Supreme needs. Fortress Maximus walks a few more steps and stops. He looks at Omega Supreme. "I am Fortress Maximus. I was created to be a battlestation - my constructors were Ratchet, Grapple, Hoist, and I was given life by Vector Sigma." He continues "I was built to be a refuge to those who have no other place to travel." He adds "And I have much to learn from you...I hope you will find me worthy of your undertaking." Dust Devil continues to remain motionless and watch the interaction between the two giants. At least Omega is firing anything. <> Dust Devil says, "Yer doin great...." <> Spike says in a very short tone "Thanks" as if he's afraid to jinx anything. Scales leans over towards First Aid. You mutter to First Aid, "I don't want to try a sedative, 'cause of the chemical interactions. But if it's really necessary, we can work around those." Scales mutters to First Aid, "I... to... sedative,... chemical... really..." Inferno finds a clear spot and transforms into a terran firetruck. Easier to get more coolant and fire suppressant onto Omega Supreme with his built in pump; not to mention others can man a hose if they are so inclined. First Aid nods and whispers something back to Scales quietly. Omega Supreme contemplates Fortress Maximus' words for a few moments. He flexes his claw, reaching out as if to offer it to Fortress Maximus. "First lesson..." The claws suddenly open wide as Omega lunges forward, "Dodge!" First Aid mutters to you, " Yeah I hope it wont be. Fort seems to be doing his jo..utoh" >> Omega Supreme strikes Fortress Maximus with Throw. << <> Spike says, "Shiiiiitttt!" <> Scales says, "Dusty, you might have to protect the equipment as well as people!" Fortress Maximus is caught totally offguard! Fortress stammers back. His optics glow a battle-ready read, but inside, Cerebros tenses, and calls out "No! No! Just hold it, please! Just hold it!" GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Omega Supreme apparently doesn't take kindly to the potentially of being obsolete. <> Dust Devil says, "Just someone give me orders on what ta protect and I'll do my best between dodgin oversized feet. I'm over by that low buildin there on the right if ya didn't see me get in place." Starlock looks over hearing that and cringes, cursing under her vents. but she keeps on her station, trying to make sure nothing breaks, or explodes, or loses pressure, or every other thing she can think of. Unseen, Tote leans against the side of an abandoned building, watching the excitement from afar while smoking an ener-cig. His mouth gapes open, however, as Omega initiates an attack. For a moment the energy-cig just hangs there before finally falling to the ground. "This isn't good," he mutters to himself unnecessarily, and starts moving, transforming into van mode and heading towards the action. Through the magic of mass shifting, Totes transforms and expands into a large red cargo. Fortress Maximus frowns, but staggers back. He rubs his chin. But he doesn't fight back. He looks at Omega Supreme and mutters "Good...one..." Broadband Soundwave says, "You know something..." Broadband Dust Devil says, "Everyone knows somethin." Broadband Soundwave says, "The Autobots were partially responsible for Crystal City. I hope you are listening, Omega Supreme." The firetruck calls out to Starlock. "Now would be a good time to get some of those hoses hooked up; otherwise we'll be out of position to handle things later." Broadband Spike says, "Soundwave, you son of a bitch, don't you dare get involved in this!" Broadband Soundwave plays the sound of crystals exploding "And the Autobots..did nothing to stop it." Omega Supreme growls as Fortress Maximus refuses to engage. He stomps forward, his energon at a boil, "Pacifism: unwise." Omega lowers his shoulder and starts charging forward, "Decepticons: fight back!" >> Omega Supreme misses Fortress Maximus with Bodyslam. << Between Cerebros' panicking, and Spike's distracted retort to Soundwave, Fort Max's link is briefly severed. He stands dead still as Omega Supreme approaches! <> Dust Devil says, "Fort, I can trip him on one of the charges if you want ta take advantage!" "Already on it!" She'd call back, before rolling her optics at the broadband, trying to think quickly how to counter Soundwave's taunts as she speeds around in a purple blur to get things together and hooked up. <> Brainstorm says, "Whadda ya all doin over there?" Scales breathes out a puff of smoke and hops into the air, gliding over to another vantage point. << Hey, Fortress Maximus, we're counting on you! >> <> Scales says, "Trying to cure the biggest, angriest patient right now." Fortress Maximus 's link is back up thanks to that adrenaline near-miss from Omega! Fortress Maximus' eyes shine and he gives a steely, dangerous grin. "C'mon..." He manuvers away, narrowly missing the body slam just in time. Using his size, he tries to take Omega Supreme's turret, and propel him down on the ground...the equivalent of Jake the Snake Robert's DDT (or for the newer folks, Dean Ambrose' dirty deeds)! >> Fortress Maximus strikes Omega Supreme with Smash. << <> Brainstorm says, "Ironhide" <> Scales says, "Bigger'n that." <> Brainstorm says, "Imager" <> Brainstorm says, "wait no that was stupid. Grimlock" <> Scales says, "Grimlock's already been cured." <> Scales says, "Imager, too, actually." Dust Devil tenses and watches for an opening and for the command to go ahead and help. He still doesn't move since his closer proximity might make for a target or further agitate Omega. <> Brainstorm says, "I just used my context clues, big and angry pretty much says any of those." Scales almost dances on the equipment, waiting while the two titanic transformers wrestle. There's no point in jumping in yet- they'd pop hoses as soon as they were connected. Omega Supreme's head is rocked by the impact, and he staggers to a knee. With a groan, he plants his cannon on the ground, "Form: adequate. Technique: sloppy." And with that assessment, Omega moves to leverage his lower center of gravity and hoist Fortress Maximus off his feet... >> Omega Supreme misses Fortress Maximus with Piledriver. << Fortress Maximuscries out as he's briefly raised, but maybe thanks to Omega's current situation of immobility to transform, Omega isn't able to quite hoist Fortress Maximus all the way up. Fortress Maximus then falls to the ground. In close proximity to Omega Supreme, he attempts to raise a knee, directly into Omega's faceplate. >> Fortress Maximus strikes Omega Supreme with Kick. << Fortress Maximus barks out as the knee hits "ENOUGH! THIS IS SENSELESS!" Omega Supreme groans as a crack spreads across his faceplate. Omega seems to have gone beyond words by this latest blow. He raises his cannon arm this time, a brilliant lance of yellow energy illuminating the surrounding area. >> Omega Supreme misses Fortress Maximus with Laser Cannon . << <> Scales says, "Eep!" <> Starlock says, "ah scrap" Dust Devil sees the bright energy of the cannon and suddenly a forcefield deflects the blast skyward. Dust Devil is know kneeling with his hands out, optics flashing and his form shaking. <> Doctor First Aid says, "keep it up, Fortress Maximus" From inside, Cerebros can feel Fortress Maximus start to arm his weaons. "Nononononono!" Cerebros cries out! Spike looks on as he sees Cerebros freak. "No! Cerebros stay focused!" The result...another lag. Fortress Maximus does evade the blast, but stands there...his optics flickering...almost trying to reboot. (no attack, feel free to attack, Omega :) ) <> Dust Devil says, "Fort, ya don't wanna get hit with that!" Omega Supreme stands to his full height again, "Hesitation: unwise." Omega moves in again, claws snapping shut with a *CLANG* that echos for miles. With his arm in a blunted configuration, Omega closes in to hammer his point home. >> Omega Supreme misses Fortress Maximus with HAmmer-Punch. << <> Spike growls..."We're...trying..." <> Scales says, "You okay, Dusty?" <> Starlock says, "I know it's scary, but you can do this." <> Brainstorm says, "Oh yeah this is great, you're out there flexing your quantum locked brain systems. Neat" <> Brainstorm says, "Can you patch it through channels?" <> Dust Devil says, "N-not exactly! He hits hard. But I'm okay. Currently rerouting energy to keep the shield." Tote pulls onto an overpass, accelerating as much as his van altmode will allow. He's not fast, but he at least is building up momentum. He switches lanes, swerving to bring him closer to the edge of the raised highway passing by the two massive combatants. As a stray lance of energy blasts towards him, Tote prepares to dodge... but then Dust Devil deflects the blast skyward, narrowly saving the bridge buttress and Tote himself. "Thanks, kid," he mutters, continuing down the highway, trying to put himself into the best position to help if things go badly. Fortress Maximus gets linked up just in time! His optics flash as he sees the claw approach! Fortress Maximus yells out "Sit....DOWN!" He lunges toward Omega Supreme! Not armed, but he raises his arm, fully intent on delivering a clothesline on the storied guardian! >> Fortress Maximus strikes Omega Supreme with Smash. << Starlock pauses seeing the lag, and starts grinding her denta as he keeps trying to think, keeps ''' '''trying to work, Cerebros had mentioned that before.. She'd call over the communlin, trying to encourage the three. <> Inferno says, "Cut the excess chatter. We need to focus on treating Omega and the fact that doing that will save other lives." GAME: Omega Supreme FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Extreme difficulty. Omega Supreme's massive servos grind under the impact from Fortress Maximus, legs eventually buckling and dropping the guardian to a knee. His optics close as he gathers his strength, "Situation: tenuous." He looks up at Fortress Maximus, "Drastic measures: authorized." He brings his massive weapon to bear on Fortress Maximus once again... >> Omega Supreme misses Fortress Maximus with Omegacannon . << <> Doctor First Aid says, "Maybe he'll wear himself out." <> Dust Devil says, "Th-that would be nice." Fortress Maximus feels the intense heat of a cannon sear past him. Noticing Omega is on one knee, he attempts to lift him up by his arms, then, slam his back into the ground! (pop-up power bomb) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yJE43SJLHo >> Fortress Maximus strikes Omega Supreme with Bash. << Fortress Maximus clinches his fist as a mini-crater is made from the force of his last attack. Fortress Maximus stands above Omega Supreme. He seems to be breathing like a human, he rubs his arm and gives a look of concern down at Omega Supreme. <> Spike says, "Good lord, this guy is tough" <> Trojan hisses, "I am on ssssstandby. Ssssay ssssso, and I ssssshall make my way there." Fortress Maximus backs up, and backs up, and backs up. Almost as if he's being controlled by his more pacifist counterpart. He then transforms into his battlestation. Omega Supreme attempts to get to his feet, but that last blast from his cannon drained to omuch energy. He collapses, support himself on his claw for a few moments, then crumples to the ground. Scales breathes out a stream of smoke. "Okay! Let's get this connected. Negative pump first!" Tote slows and pulls over on the overpass, transforming once more and shrinking down to his root mode. "The new guy did it," he mutters to himself. "Good. Didn't have to get involved after all." He cracks a half-smile, lighting up another ener-cig. "All up to the medics, now. Looks like they can handle it." He remains literally above it all, watching. As usual, no one even knows he's there... which is just how he likes it. Through the magic of mass shifting, the large cargo van shifts and shrinks down to a robot the size of most humans. The equipment involved is on wheels... moving it's easier than moving the patient in this case. The medics came prepared. Dust Devil stays kneeling by the rubble of the broken buildings, watching and waiting to be needed again. One hand goes to his head as he waits for further instructions. <> Tote says, "We got it, Trojan, but just knowing you were on standby kept my coolant pressure manageable. Thanks for backing us up." <> Trojan hisses, "T'wassss my pleassssure." With all the action and excitement dying down, an older-model tank comes rolling along at a slow pace, its bogey wheels squeaking loudly. As it comes upon the scene of Omega's downfall, the tank breaks apart and stands up into the form of Lodestone. His gravelly voice mutters, "A'right, I made it. What can I do?" First Aid heads over to Omega as quickly as he can, hooking up the hoses. "Allright I'm ready to pump on your command Scales." he says. Scales looks over at the new guy. "Right now, First Aid is getting the vacuum pump hooked up. Next is that one," she points to the hoses connected to the nucleosis cure. "So if you can get that ready to go near Omega Supreme's shoulder, that'd be great." She nods to First Aid and then heads over to where she needs the next hose connected to help direct Lodestone. Lodestone nods to scales, heading over to the pump hose, "I think I can handle that." He hefts the hose easily over his shoulder, ensuring there are no kinks in it as he lugs it over to Omega's shoulder. Scales waves to Starlock. "Go ahead and connect the coolant- just don't open the valve yet." "On it!" Starlock calls as the mini-bot goes about doing as she's instructed, using the wheels created from her boosters to glide over, and start setting about attaching them, and making sure there were no kinks in her own hoses. ''' '''Tote puts out his enercig and transforms back into van mode. He drives down the broken highway, carefully avoiding new fissures created by giants throwing each other around. Tote approaches Dust Devil and then transforms, shrinking back down. He remains in plain sight for a change, giving Dust Devil a chin-up nod. After a long moment of quiet, he mutters just loud enough for Dusty to hear, "Good work there on the forcefields." Scales works with Lodestone to get that hose connected. Once she's happy with how it's secured, she looks down the bulk of Omega Supreme. Gosh, he's huge. "Okay, First Aid! Your station first! We'll use that one until we get some negative pressure built up." <> Scales says, "Keep an eye out for any leaks- he didn't get cut, but there's still a chance one of those dents is deep enough to cause a problem." <> Doctor First Aid says, "also, make sure he can't move. I don't want him pulling anything loose." Dust Devil grins, "Gonna feel it fer a while. Once they're done I'll have scales check me over. I blew through the first set of checks and am runnin on backups from his blast." He sighs, "Just waitin and makin sure we're done with wrestlin giants.: <> CovertOps Tote says, "Usually if we have a leak, it's because some Autobot doesn't know how to keep his trap shut at the bar, no?" First Aid nods "I got the pump hooked." He says, giving a thumbs up as he connects it to Omega. "Ready when you are." Scales waves. "Start your pump!" She listens for the thrumb of energon moving before beginning to count quietly. Dust Devil sits quietly and smiles at Tote, "that was excitin though." First Aid nods and starts the pump "Allright let's get this out of him." he stays professional, watching scans to make sure its pumpking allright. Scales waits about an Earth minute then nods to Lodestone and starts the cure going in. The liquid moves quickly, drawn in by the partial vacuum created as the pump by First Aid pulls tainted energon. <> Scales says, "He's going to heat up a -lot-. If you're not shielded against heat, don't touch him. The first wave of the cure needs to be undiluted. I'll mark when it's time for the coolant." <> Starlock says, "On standby for that." Scales flicks her optics to infrared to watch the progress of the reaction across Omega Supreme's body. Once her count gets to two minutes, she waves at Starlock. <> Scales says, "Coolant, mark! Go ahead, Starlock." On her mark, Starlock released the coolants valve to allow it to flow freely through the hoses, watching to be sure the pressure and force doesn't make them twist or note, she also watches for any leaks. "Flood gates are open." she'd report with a two finger salute. Tote frowns sympathetically and moves a little closer to Dust Devil - still aloof, but not so far away as to make socializing inconvenient. "I hope this is it," Tote agrees. "After this, the scourge of nucleosis will be in the past." He shakes his head. "Such potential there, but Pharma just can't control his own genius. What a waste." Tote smiles up at Dust Devil. "It was exciting, though," he agrees also. "I was almost entertained to death!" First Aid holds the hose steady, watching as the yellowish stream of nucleosis infected energon leaves Omega. "Good, good. Keep an optic on his vitals, this is a lot of physical trauma,e ven for one his size." <> Scales says, "Okay.. that's everything.. now we wait while the pumps do their work and watch for overheating or ruptures." Scales sticks close to Omega Supreme's processor, watching the temperatures rise and stabilize. If Omega were awake, he'd probably be feeling pretty lousy right now. It takes about half an hour for the cure to fully saturate through all of Omega Supreme's length. Scales calls for the vacuum hose to be disconnected as well as the drip for the cure, but leaves the coolant a little longer as a safeguard. It'll still take a little time for the reaction to finish, but the worst of it is past and regular, non-fireproof medics will be able to jump in and work on the big guy. Log session ending at 21:59:04 on Thursday, 17 October 2019.